Tubba Blubba
Tubba Blubba is a character and the main boss of Chapter 3 in the game Paper Mario. He was an invincible powerhouse that inhabits a large mansion to the very east of Gusty Gulch. Appearance Tubba Blubba is a large pale blue Clubba (similar to Grubba from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door). He has much darker eyes with orange pupils and orange hair. He also has a purple spiky shell, and a white patch on his stomach. History Chapter 3: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba Tubba Blubba is first seen in Gusty Gulch where he eats a Boo named Stanley right in front of Mario. After that, he heads back into his castle with Mario and Bow following behind him. Tubba Blubba is seen again wandering in the halls thinking someone is there. Mario manages to put the slip on Tubba Blubba with Bow's Outta Sight move and Mario heads into his room. Tubba Blubba also heads into his room worried that someone is in his castle and also worried about angering Bowser because of the lost Star Spirit. Tubba Blubba then decides to take a nap while Mario finds a key named Yakkey who explains he leads to Tubba Blubba's weakness. However, Yakkey violently screams waking up Tubba Blubba and starts a frantic chase all the way back to Windy Mill. Moments later, Tubba Blubba's Heart reunites with Tubba Blubba and they fight Mario once more. However, Tubba Blubba is easily beaten and releases all the Boos he has ever eaten. He then runs off crying saying he doesn't want to fight strong guys like Mario anymore. Battle In battle, Tubba Blubba's primary attack is to do a fist slam that deals rather high damage. He can also use a body slam techique that deals even more damage. Strategy During the first encounter, Tubba Blubba is invincible and Mario should always run from battle if he ever encounters him. After he reunites with his heart, Tubba Blubba his much weaker and, if lucky, Mario can defeat him on the very first turn. The best way to do this is to use a Spin Jump move followed by a Super Ranked Bow's Smack Music Tubba's Heart Ghost Gulping Trivia *Tubba Blubba is very much like Doopliss because they are both invincible at some point in the game. He is also very much like Grubba, because they are both pale blue Clubbas: **They are both fought in creepy-themed locations. **They are both, at one point, invincible and if Mario encounters one of them, he must flee from the battle. **Both of them contain a secret to their invincibility and after it is figured out, they will become weaker and damageable again. *Tubba Blubba is the first major boss being a species of Clubba. The second will be Macho Grubba in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. **Funny, both are fought in Chapter 3 of that respective Paper Mario game. *Tubba Blubba is the first boss of a Paper Mario game that Mario can run from battle from. However, this only occurs during the encounters in his castle. *Tubba Blubba is one of few to have an entire chapter named after him with the other being the Koopa Bros. External Links * Tubba Blubba in Nintendo * Tubba Blubba in Paper Mario * Tubba Blubba in Encyclopedia Gamia de:Tubba Blubba es:Tubba Blubba fr:Tubba Blubba it:Tubba Blubba Category:Bosses in Paper Mario Category:Villains Category:Koopa Troop Category:Male Characters Category:Clubbas